Numb
by badger-dude
Summary: Ron's thoughts as he leads the Army in a last stand to defend Hogwarts. Songfic. One-shot(?) Set to Linkin Parks-Numb
1. Default Chapter

A/n:

From: RiRiana

Damn! That was awesome! Brilliant Job! Be sure to write more song fics cause this

one was totally kick ass!!

I was trying to post this one at the same time but never did.... My bad.

This has nothing to do with the other one...: This one is set in the trios 7th year just before the final battle. The last stand against Voldemort

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ron stood before the few remaining witches and wizards. All eyes were upon him as he prepared to make his last speech before leading them into battle.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface _

Ron looked into his girlfriend's warm brown eyes. Looking for the strength he needed. It was given with a single smile.

He then turned and looked at the one who should have been commanding the army. Harry's body lay still upon the table. He was in a vision-induced coma. No spells had been able to revive him as of yet.

It was all down to him.

_  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes _

Ron looked at the turnout. Most of the 6th and 7th year students had turned out to fight. All the members of the order and DA were there. Even his sister had joined, against his will of course. It was just a matter of time now.

Severus Snape had been forced to blow his cover to warn Hogwarts of the approaching army.

Snape was the only wizard not to accept Ron's command.

_  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_

All his life, Ron had lived in his brothers shadow. But now was his chance to break away.

_  
I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware _

The only thing up until now that had set him apart was his age and his being friends with the 'great' Harry Potter. Now it was his chance to stand in the spotlight. His chance to make a name for himself. It was his chance to become Harry Potter. Just for a few hours.

_  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you _

But was that what he wanted? Suddenly a hand tapped him upon the shoulder. Ron turned to see the distinct figure of Albus Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Get the students out. This is our fight. Leave. The floo network is ready. Ill handle this"_  
  
can't you see that you're smothering me   
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control _

No! He wouldn't give up! He was the leader now. This was HIS chance to be the hero

_  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you _

"NO!"_  
  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you _

Outside Ron could hear the sounds of an approaching army. An they were not yet ready!

_  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take _

He now stood outside the walls of the castle. Opposite him stood Lucius Malfoy the leader of the attack. With Potters coma taking him from the action. Voldemort had decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

_  
_Gazing upon the horde of dark creatures and wizards opposing him; Ron's courage faltered. And for a second he considered running. But this would be his only chance._  
_

_but I know  
I may end up failing too _

His only chance to stand in the spotlight and be the Hero. To break free of the norm. To break free off the title of 'Harry Potter's best friend'

Suddenly he remembered back at the end of their 5th year. When Harry had confided in him how angry he was with Dumbledore playing guard to him._  
  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you_

The two generals faced off. Behind them their armies watched. Ron's army stood strong. Prepared to die in a sacrifice for the wizarding world.

In the traditional manner. The two armies generals prepared to meet before the carnage of battle. This was the time for truces and declaring challenges. However Ron knew that their would be no challenges or truces. They would stand here and die. Both armies pawns to a commander who did not fight with his men.

"Stay here Weasley. Let the grown ups do the talking."

"No! This army rallied to me. And the only person who will lead it is one of us. Hell I'd rather let MALFOY command over you!"

The old man stood in shock. Ron turned his back to them and walked out to meet Lucius.

The words that were exchanged were quick.

"Weasley!"

"Malfoy"

"So where's Potter?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

Silence.

"So you have left your... army leaderless. So if I was to strike you down here and now, your rabbles morale would snap!"

"I wouldn't say that. Leave now or everyone of you will die today"

Lucius snorted

"I think not. Well I'll have to be going. Ignorant fools like you don't die by themselves"

Lucius turned his back on Ron and walked back to the deatheater horde.

The battle was swift and decisive.

Although Ron and Dumbledores men and woman fought like lions. In the end braveness in the face of defeat was no enough to carry the day. And the horde soon proved that strength in numbers could erode away men's courage with ease. By the time the sun had set. No man or Woman opposed to the dark lord still drew breath inside Hogwarts grounds.


	2. Epilouge

Sequel/Companion piece to my songfic Numb...

The great hall was silent. The halls of Hogwarts now were home to the followers of the darklord. Classrooms had been rearranged to serve as living quarters, storerooms, training pits and potion labs while the dungeons had been put to their former use. Imprisonment of the dark lords enemies.

Inside the hall sat the remaining deatheaters. And at the top of the hall, in the place that had once housed the buttocks of one Albus Dumbledore sat Lord Voldemort himself.

In front of him lay the still comatose body of one Harry James Potter: The last hope for the wizarding world. And by the time the sun rose in the morning, the lights last hope would be vanquished.

Lord Voldemort stood to address his deatheaters.

"My followersss" the dark lord hissed "Tonight you will bear witnessss to the greatessst moment in your puny livesss. Tonight, Harry Pottersss blood will spill onto the ssstones of thisss hall of ssstone"

"Tonight we will drink a toassst to our great victory on the field"

"TO DARKNESSSSSSS! TO ME! TO VICTORY" A cheer rent the still midnight air.

Unnoticed, Harry Potter's eyes flickered open.

Lord Voldemort stood, arms raised high in the air as his army cheered. Slowly, he drew back the folds of his robes to reveal a sharp looking dagger.

"Watch how easily I take the life of the one who sssupossidly hasss the power to defeat me! Look how hisss unconscious body trembles under my gaze. Watch how hisss blood turns cold in fear asss I pierce his heart. Watch it harden into ice. Watch my assscension to the throne of the world. And with that Voldemort plunged the dagger into Harry's body.

Harry gasped in shock and pain. Lord Voldemort stared down in victory at his dying rival. In the throes of pain, Harry's only conscious thought was:

'Where are they? Wheres Dumbledore? Ron? Ginny? Hermione? Why haven't they stayed to protect me? Do they hate me that much? What was it I did wrong"

And with that, the boy who lived inhaled his last breath. As Voldemorts followers stared silently on, Harry's brain shut down. Leaving his soul to fend for itself.

"Goodbye. Harry Potter"

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen. Thank you, see ya next chapter


End file.
